


Devastate This

by BlueRue



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Snowed In, Stress Relief, Suggestive Themes, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRue/pseuds/BlueRue
Summary: A series of oneshots centerring around Prowl and his relationship with the ConstructiconsAnd suddenly there's a plot to these oneshots, connecting them somewhat, i recommend reading them in the order they're set in but they can totally still be read individually. The plot is Prowl falling in love with his 5 husbands, it's a feel-good collection with lot of fluff, bon appetit.
Relationships: Bonecrusher/Hook/Long Haul/Mixmaster/Prowl/Scavenger (Transformers), Constructicons & Prowl, Constructicons/Prowl
Comments: 41
Kudos: 111





	1. Weakness

He didn’t understand how they had talked him into it.

It was utterly ridiculous and the exact opposite of what he had come over to the Constructicon’s barracks for. He had come over to reprimand them. He had done so, very loudly, very angrily. There was no getting out of the collective cleanup they had to do tomorrow as an apology to the Aerialbots after wrecking their quarters and equipment. He still didn't know what had set his gestalt off like that, but it wasn't as if they needed much reason, they were not really fans of any other Autobot than... well him.

But it had been a long day. _Another_ tormenting, dreadful, long day filled with meetings and sideway glances and carefully concealed, or not concealed at all, hate. And Prowl was _tired_.

He still had no clue how they had talked him into it. How he had allowed something as domestic as _cuddling,_ and with the Constructicons of all mechs. But he had, and they were. It was a very unusual position, one he had never thought he would end up in, and certainly one he would sooner deactivate before admitting how much he adored.

Hook was starting to tell him his pride would be the death of them all. 

"Good." He often replied while scolding himself for indulging even in the tiniest bit of banter, knowing far too well it would only encourage his gestalt more. 

Like it had this time.

Soft vents and rumbling engines laid all around him, threatening to pull him back into recharge, and with a check on his chronometer he knew he would let it. In a click.

It had been a _long_ day.

He just wanted to breathe and cherish this for a moment, with his battle processor still sluggish and the other ends of the gestalt bond too far into recharge to witness his weakness.

Hook laid under him, a hand on each of his hip-plates and with Prowl's head right in the crook of his neck. ‘Where he belonged’ the medic had joked, but Prowl had felt all the sincerity pushed his way over the bond. 

Bonecrusher laid to his left, his mouth right on top of Prowl's chevron and chest pressed as close as he could while laying with his back to the door, shielding the unit if someone were to break it down. Sometimes it marvelled Prowl how protective the mech was, the entire unit was way more protective than anyone the enforcer had ever met but none of them like Bonecrusher. It sparked a warm, fuzzy feeling in his spark knowing that he was one of the mechs Bonecrusher considered his to protect. He decided to aggressively ignore the tingly feeling.

He didn't need more weaknesses.

On his other side Mixmaster had somehow managed to curl around Prowl's frame, snaking arms and legs around in a way that had to be uncomfortable, but the chemist snored happily with a content rumble, a stray leg had made it over his own and every now and again he would roll it over his wheel making it spin, how utterly ridiculous.

When they had piled together it had become a race and with quite a few hard shoves, arguments and disapproving glares from Prowl they had in the end found a pile formation that allowed everyone to be comfortable, and keep Prowl's doorwings out of the fray.

They laid lazily over the arms curled around his waist and chest and Prowl breathed a sigh of relief as even now they fed him with the automatic flow of sensory input, calm and undisturbed.

A small nuzzle between them brought him back.

Well mostly undisturbed.

It had quickly become apparent when the larger gestaltmates had settled that there would be no spot directly next the Prowl left. Scavenger, having been shoved out of the way, looked positively sparkbroken at the prospect. Trying desperately to find a hole where he could place himself, he had tried between Bonecrusher and Prowl, but a deep warning growl was enough to get him to back off.

Prowl hadn't known what had come up in him then, he blamed it on the gestalt programming. But as someone at his back laughed and another answered with mockery, and Scavenger looking so defeated.

Prowl had snarled back. Denta bared and telling all of them to ‘ _cut it the scrap out_ _’_ unless they wanted to recharge on the floor.

That had shut everyone up. A sudden shy feeling had settled as he quickly figured out the last available spot.

 _Eugh_. 

He would never live this down.

He had shuffled a bit into Hook, getting comfortable so he wouldn't have to move and then he had told Scavenger to mind the doorwings as he _casually_ , because there was no way the other would get to see it affecting him, patted his lower back.

The youngest Constructicon had looked like he had been hit with a heavy load. 

Shock thrummed across the bond and then the most wonderful warm feeling followed. Because then Scavenger had smiled, so wide, so bright as he had rushed to get on the bed. Arms locking around Prowl's waist and face right in between his doorwings as he had giggled so happily. 

Prowl had refused to look.

He had smirked triumphantly at the instant jealousy that raged over their bond though.

Curled around Mixmaster was Long Haul. A protective arm was splayed over all of them as far as he could reach. His head rested somewhere over Hook's, successfully cocooning the entire gestalt along with Bonecrusher. It was such a safe way to recharge, so indulgent, so vulnerable. 

He hated it, he loved it, he hated that he loved it and it made his processor swim as they had settled down. Even now his processor was trying to reboot, telling him to remove himself from the pile, from the enemy, from the heat. But where else would he go? Would he ever find something like this again? After Chromedome... He didn't know what to think or feel and with a defeated sigh he nuzzled closer to Hook's neck cables. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to forget. Forget the war, the betrayal, the hurt, the cold and allow himself this one weakness.

This one time of absolute safety and warmth and then he would pull away and it would not be allowed to happen again.


	2. “I woke up and you were gone”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Haul wakes up and find Prowl gone, again

The base was still quiet, it was still early and the sun had just risen up over the horizon, bathing the ground below in a warm golden light. It was serene.

And almost perfect.

It would have been, in Long Haul’s mind, if he had come online finding all of his bondmates curled up in his arms. But peering down at the pile next to him it quickly dawned on him that it would be awhile before he got to have that. The pile of green and purple mechs snored and rumbled through recharge unbothered for now, systems almost ready to reboot.

But the small black and white Autobot was no where to be seen, having apparently gotten up before the rest of them and once again left. Long Haul briefly spared a thought at how he must have gotten out of Scavenger’s hold seeing as the smaller Constructicon was now locked around Hook’s middle.

He sighed defeatedly, a painful jap in his inner at being rejected, again.

He knew to not get too upset, they were here to stay and Prowl would come around when he figured that out. At some point he would get tired of freezing them out, need them as much as they needed him and they would be there to catch him when that happened.

Quietly untangling himself from the pile he headed for the door.

He had a pretty good idea where he would find him, where he would always find him when he tried to run away from his feelings. For such a brilliant mech he surely had a hard time with emotions. Long Haul mused over the tought as he passed the rec room grabbing a single cube.

It was actually Scavenger’s turn, but since he was still recharging, it was just too bad. You snooze you lose.

He rapped at the door instead og pinging it, it was a usual thing for them, a more personal thing. He held his breath for a click and thought for a moment that he wasn’t going to be allowed in but then slowly the door slid open.

He was exactly where he had pictured him, hunched over a datapad.

“Long Haul? You should still be recharging, why are you here?” He said voice still small as to not disturb what was left of the morning peace.

“I woke up and you were gone” He wasn’t going to pretend, not bothering covering up the hurt in his tone as he came in and placed down the cube. Prowl looked down at it, a strange look in his optics, something that would look like shame on someone else’s features but here it just looked lost.

He didn’t say anything as he took the cube, carefully opening it and taking a small sip. Somehow he seemed smaller than usual but it might have been because his doorwings were turned down.

“Thanks you Long Haul, that will be all.” Dismissal, not even looking up from the datapad.

He hummed in acknowledgement, rubbing the back of his neck as to rub the tiredness from them. When he had settled down for reacharge it felt like he would finally sleep well again but it had been shattered as he had onlined his optics, facing the truth.

“You know,” He started, waiting for doorwings to rise slightly, indicating that Prowl was listening before continuing.

“I’m going to bring the others their energon too... You could come refuel with us.”

_Come back, the others didn’t have to know you had left._

Prowl stilled for a nanoclick, his plating feeling tight as he sipped on the energon.

“I can’t do that.” He said finally. Long Haul nodded again, hurting but accepting it.

“Well... maybe another time then?” He offered and as Prowl finally looked back up, meeting that bright red, hopeful visor, what else could he do?

“Maybe another time.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this and I've made myself quite an impressive prompt list that i know i won't get fully through but it's soooo cute
> 
> This is purely dedicated to having a healthy poly relationship with five murderous criminals and one policeman with abandonment and trust issues... so it's gonna be a trainwreck but i promise it'll be fine, you can't have this many issues disappear overnight after all and I'm gonna do my best at writing the instalments in a somewhat sensible order and have everyone make it out alive


	3. "When did you last recharge?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl neglects his basal needs, but with a gestalt insisting he takes care of himself it's a bit harder than it used to be

The work stretched on.

And it didn’t _fragging_ stop.

Reports, assignments, overseeing, meetings, more meetings, more reports, planning, briefings, _it kept going_. The datawork never stopped and there was always someone who needed to talk to him, leaving him with absolutely no time at all to catch a breath.

It was fine.

It was normal.

Except for that it had been going on for days.

He held his helmet and rubbed his chevron. His processor ached, begging for him to let it defrag, he needed to recharge. Looking over the piles upon piles stacked around his office he knew it would be a while.

He was sure that if the Constructicons hadn’t taken it upon themselves to bring him fuel he would have forgotten as well, but the look they gave him every time they saw him was starting to make him feel self-consious. Maybe he should just pretend not to be in when the next cube got delivered.

No, they would collectively disassemble him alive if he did that.

His engine rumbled, informing him that his energon should be arriving any minute and just as he was about to send a message that he didn’t need any fuel today a rapping sounded on his door.

 _Slag_.

He ran a tired servo down his face, laying down the datapad and pinging the door to open.

Primus surely hated him.

Hook stood at his door, the moment it was fully opened he stepped in and with a quick look at the enforcer he gave a disappointed sigh.

“Crusher did say that you looked like slag.” He simply stated making his way to the desk like a hundred times before.

Prowl scowled at him.

“It’s not that bad.” He defended but his voice sounded off to him as well. Hook leaned on the desk as he offered him the cube and had he not been so hungry he would have scolded him for it. Instead he grabbed the fuel and basically emptied the whole thing in a few big gulps.

Hook just starred at him.

And kept starring.

Doorwings twitched.

“What?!” Prowl finally snapped as the medic made no move to leave. Simply looking at him with that knowing, disappointed expression. When did that even start getting to him?

“When was the last time you recharged?” He asked slowly. Prowls processor stalled for a nanoclick, asking the same question. He honestly didn’t remember.

“Yesterday.” He lied, keeping his voice even.

“Is that so?” Red visor narrowed as he leaned over the desk pointing an accusing digit at the Autobot, a telltale sign that he had to step carefully.

“That’s funny because Scavenger was waiting for you to finish yesterday, wanted to walk with you to your quaters, but he said you never came out of this blasted room. He waited all night. So try again, when did you last recharge?” He was not buying any of his excuses today apparently.

Frag the gestalt and their fragging neediness.

“I don’t know, it’s been some hectic few days.” He finally answered honestly, fixing the ex-con with a glare of his own, the fuel finally started settling and he felt his processor ache dim slightly. If only for just a bit. A little relief was better than none.

Hook continued to stare, and Prowl thought for a moment he was running a scan on him but his doorwings hadn’t picked up anything so he stayed quiet.

“Alright” He finally said shuttering his visor and standing up. Prowl cocked his helmet. Was he going to leave?

“I think you’ve exerted yourself more than enough for now, as your doctor-” Prowl did a doubletake, he wasn’t, was he?

“you’re not-”

“ _As your doctor_ , I order you to take the rest of the day off.” He cut off any excuse Prowl could have made as he turned around and held a hand to his audial, more than likely comm'ing someone. He started humming, nodding his head and at the end he turned back towards Prowl.

“I’ll take care of it.” He said before he lowered his hand. “I just informed Ratched of the situation and you are on forced leave for the rest of the cycle and night cycle. Now are you going to come with me or do i have to get Bonecrusher and Long Haul to come over here.” He asked threatening and Prowl _knew_ that he would do that if he refused.

He felt anger draw into his own field, tired but not yet defeated. Scanning over all the datapads in the room he scowled deep.

“Hook i get that you’re trying to help, but look around you, no one else is going to do this work!” He growled, voice tight. Hook looked at him like he was waiting for the point to drop.

“So that’s your excuse this time for working yourself into deactivation.” He lifted his hand again, likely to comm their gestalt, something that was purely a warning for Prowl since they both knew he could use the bond, something he probably already was.

The medic gave him a look as he opened his mouth to argue. Did he really want to face the humiliation of being forced out of his office by his gestalt?

No, he really didn’t. He gave a groan and he shot Hook a dirty look as he stood and stalked towards the door. He passed a stack on the way and subspace a handful of datapads, promptly not looking at Hook as he did.

He heard a mutter behind him, following him down the hall as he raged. His doorwings were set in a straight rigid line and his scowl made more than a few unlucky mechs jump to the side, unwilling to get caught up in Prowl’s bad mood.

He cast a murderous look backwards, one he knew wasn’t being taken serious if the amusement he felt of the medic was any indication.

Blast them all to the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it nice to have boyfriends who care about your health?


	4. "We don't use blankets”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prowl ignores his brain and makes some very questionable life decisions

It had been a dumb idea.

But frankly he had needed to get away, between the endless work and the restless command, the useless arguments and the rising need to commit mass murder Prowl had needed to do something else.

So he had signed up for a quick recon mission. It was completely standard and it was just scouting out an abandoned Decepticon base on one of the nearby planets. Easy, wouldn’t take much more than a cycle, and as an Autobot elite he could do it himself. Perfect. He would be alone to sort out his thoughts and figure out how to get the situation back under control. He had signed up and told everybody to keep their mouth shut, only a selected few had known.

And yet.

Somehow the pit-spawned glitched that tormented his every waking moment _had known_.

Surely high command had a mole he was going to take care of when he came back.

They had been at the platform before him, inspecting his ship with critical optics but still loading it with equipment and rations. “Rather small for all of us isn’t it?” Mixmaster had asked and Long Haul laughed, “It’s an Autobot ship, i don’t think they get much bigger!”

Prowl had nearly blown a gasket

In hindsight, having his gestalt somehow finding out and demanding to come along had been his luck. He was sure if Primus actually existed he had a blast making his life difficult.

The recon had gone well, everything had gone well and he had been done in record time, trying to outrun his persistent followers the entire time. But then it had gone to slag. It was a cold planet, frozen liquid metal rained down at any given time of the cycle, _snow_ littered the ground in thick layers and ice hung from everywhere, and as night had settled and they had made their way back, temperatures had dropped, severely.

Prowl had insisted on continuing, wanting to get off world and create distance between him and the ‘cons as soon as possible, and it made him groan to think back on his own stupidity. He had _known_ , his processor had informed him to turn around to the base, to shelter.

They had been caught out in a storm.

It hadn’t taken long for Prowls wheels to freeze up, stuck in the thick snow and he had had to transforms to dig himself out. Bonecrusher and Long Haul had tried to help but he had snapped furiously at them so get off of him. Long Haul had done so until he had seen Bonecrusher continuing while throwing his own set of insults in Prowl’s face. They had eventually managed to get him free. The Decepticons big wheels and threads were much better against this environment and Scavenger who had driven on for a bit had informed them of a cave nearby.

So they settled there for the night. Instead of in a huge base where he could have created distance, he was stuck in this tiny cave, with five ex-cons who were laughing at his misery.

“Oh come on Prowl, it’s not so bad.” Mixmaster brought the energon, he had stored in his subspace, out and started mixing it with different metals. Prowl was already debating if he was going to drink it, he never actually knew what the chemist put in there and it worried him.

“Yeah, it’s just a little bit of snow, we’re gonna be trapped here for a little while but we’ll be back to the ship tomorrow.” The cubes were passed around and Mixmaster wiggled the last one suggestively at him. Feeling his tanks running low and threatening to rumble at him, he took it with a glare before stalking back to his self-assigned spot a by the cave’s mouth, refusing to get too close to the gestalt.

The cold was biting at his plates.

The fuel helped, whatever extra Mixmaster had added made the fuel feel tingly, making it burn slightly down his intake and spread warmly in his tank. He would at least admit that was nice. He had to cut the content sigh in his intake but he did let out a small huff. The banter continued behind him.

A warning ping on his HUD made his frown run deep.

“I don’t take it we brought any emergency blankets?” Prowl asked, forcing an authoritarian tone to cover up the way his denta had started to clench and he knew his armor would start to rattle soon. It was going to be a very cold night, far too cold. Looking over at the unit behind him he felt his spark drop, they had huddled close, looking at him with amused optics. Long Haul was the first one to answer him.

“Prowl, we don’t use blankets.” He huffed, visor giving him a once-over as his engine rumbled.

“ _B_ _abe,_ we’re five heavy warframes, you won’t be cold with us” Mixmaster picked up and Prowl bristled angrily at the petname, Mixmaster practically shone at the reaction. How dare he talk to him like that in a situation like this. He was about to bite back but it got much worse.

“Come on Prowl” Bonecrusher pattet his lap, his tone heavy and a little more than suggestive. “I’m not gonna bite... well, unless you beg me to.” He laughed, knowing Prowl was backed into a corner. He could freeze all night, probably not recharge for a minute or he could come closer and warm himself by the warframes. Primus was surely laughing.

“Frag you!” He snarled at them, predictable, of course he did. Bonecrusher let out another laugh, his engine rumbling and another taunt on his glossa.

“Stop antagonising him Crush, can’t you see he’s cold!” Scavenger piped up, upset clear in his voice as he moved over into Bonecrushers lap, the other grunting in a dissatisfied way but was not complaining. This however left Scavenger’s old spot with Long Haul and Hook free for Prowl. It was almost sweet, a nice gestus to let him get to recharge with the mechs least likely to anger him.

But it still meant he had to cuddle with them.

_He would sooner deactivate._

He turned back towards the storm raging outside, his entire front cooling faster than he would have liked.

“Don’t be stubborn Prowl.” Someone said, Hook? He didn’t really care. Leaning against the cave wall he resigned himself to a freezing cold night.

Voices kept calling for him, beckoning him to come closer, waiting for a response that didn’t come. After a while angry bickering broke out, aimed at Bonecrusher and Mixmaster for upsetting their boss. They knew him, had been in his head, they knew of his pride and stubbornness, how much he disliked them. He didn’t listen too closely, he couldn’t feel much over the ice that had settled on his front, growing thicker as his engine tried to heat up his frame and failing. Plating was rattling loudly and he huffed his ex-vents down his chassis. He knew he would have to go further inside.

Maybe he could sit on the edge from them and bask in the heat from there. He prayed they would fall into recharge first though, so he wouldn’t have to give up in front of them. Even he knew this was an idiotic extreme.

He didn’t have to wait though.

Big warm hands, big enough to wrap around his middle, encased him. Arms snaking around to pull him backwards into an impossible warm chest.

_Oh, that was nice._

He looked up with wide optics, starring into Long Haul’s red visor. He looked sorry, apologizing on the behalf of the rest of the unit. He swiped the ice of his plating as he stood, bringing Prowl with him backwards and moving back to his spot.

His vision was slightly blurred, he hadn’t even noticed. He could hear a faint clicking of metal over metal and realized embarrassed that it was his plates. Okay, that whole thing might not have been his best move. Hook looked at him with an expression that said he was about to lose his head, the rest of the unit looked worried. He scoffed, turning away from them and burrowing further into Long Haul, shifting so his wings could shake the cold off on the side.

“You are way too stubborn for your own good.” It was Hook, seemingly giving up on lecturing him for now as he came up in front of him and sprawled over his lap, his own engine running comfortably, warming up the cold plating at a more steady pace.

Bonecrusher held Scavenger close as he stood, an evident angry scowl on his face as he settled right next to Long Haul, opting for warming up the space around them. “If i had known you would go all Autobot prude I would have saved it for another time.” He muttered under his breath and Scavenger fixed him with a glare that told him if he didn’t save it _right now_ , he would recharge on his own.

Mixmaster came up behind him, seemingly having nothing to say and a troubled expression on his face. Mindful of the doorwings he tried rubbing warmth back into the sensitive wiring on his back.

Prowl shuttered his optics, not having enough energy to fight the cuddle he so insisted on hating, the mechs he hated even more. They were awful, but the warmth was very nice, and with the steady, wonderful rumbling shaking his entire frame how could he fight off the shut down?

Warm hands caressing his thighs was what pulled him out of recharge and he tensed right as he snapped his optics online. A small moment of panic before he remembered where he was and... _eugh_.. with _whom_.

Bonecrusher and Scavenger had both shifted closer during the night cycle and he was now perfectly encased by the five ex-cons. His optics followed the hands on his thighs and he met Mixmasters smiling face.

He scowled.

“Don’t look like that Prowl, Im just trying to make it good for you.” He rumbled and leaned forward, nuzzling into his sideplating. He physically had to restrain himself from punching the mech. Having felt him tense up Mixmaster gave him a quizzical look.

“Ah, of course.” He looked disappointed but backed off, hands still running but much slower now and more like a light caress. “I keep forgetting that you don’t feel the same.” He looked up at the blue optics above him and decided he loved the sight.

“I have to admit I didn’t think you’d go so far yesterday, when Long Haul pulled you in you were so very cold.” He said and the fact sounded like a confession, of worry or of guilt, Prowl couldn’t decide.

“I think i can safely say for everyone we’d rather if you’d just use us then. Hook especially is mad but you made us all worry, we wouldn’t have touched you if you didn’t want it, or.. okay, maybe I have been wanting to feel these up for a while.” He snickered and gave each thigh a squeeze that made Prowl yelp. Letting go the chemist hummed as he gave him a smirk.

“But you’re our boss Prowl, we’ll do what you want.” He said and Prowl felt his spark pulse. Warmth traveled to his face and Mixmaster looked far too please with himself as his hands travelled further up.

With an indignant huff Prowl grabbed both hands and shoved them back at the ex-con, turning back to lay against Long Haul He shuttered his optics, ignoring the chuckling behind him. The storm was still going outside and he was not getting up for any annoying half-wit right now.

“Go back to recharge you glitch.”

“Yes sir~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to have a Prowl nearly freezing to death in it, but sometimes that's what happens and at least he got a lot of people to help warm him up
> 
> also this is a good way to ignore my exam preparation


	5. Making hard days a little easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixmaster brings Prowl his fuel

It was almost comical. Mixmaster felt a snicker rising in his intake but he bit it back before it sounded. He didn’t want to startle the smaller Autobot, leaning hard against the doorframe of an empty office where he had just had another meeting with high command.

It was Mixmaster’s turn to bring Prowl his energon, the enforcer was quite good at forgetting it, usually working himself into a stupor and none of the Constructicons could figure out just how he had manage to take care of himself befor they entered the picture.

Then again maybe he just hadn’t.

He certainly wasn’t any good at it, the ex-con concluded as he quietly walked up to him. He let his field wash gently over the enforcer, whose own field felt so calm but also just _so_ tired. Still he urged him to wake.

The light flickering of his optics and the sudden tilting of his white helmet signalled that he was indeed awake. Mixmaster always took a small piece of pleasure watching the other mech come online in such a calm manner, knowing he usually snapped awake with a tension and a glare.

The grogginess quickly vanished as he looked up at Mixmaster’s smiling face, he didn’t smile back, but he didn’t scowl at him either. Either way it counted as a win.

“Your energon.” He offered the cube and dark slender digits took it, bringing it to lipplates instantly.

“I mixed some magnesium in there, Hook said you had another meeting later and I figured you’d like something to keep you going longer.” Mixmaster said as he took the datapad from Prowl before going into the room to collect the rest that was sprawled about. When he came back out Prowl started to move, casting him unreadable glances as he carried the ‘pads to his office chatting excitingly as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet, i can't spoil you too much after all


	6. “Are you kidding, we’re not ‘fine’!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They....yell at each other... a lot. It goes somewhat how you'd expect

They were yelling at each other.

Again.

Prowl was sure the whole base could hear them yell as he once again screamed at them to leave him the _frag alone and get out of his life_.

Out of his head.

Out of his spark.

Bonecrusher screamed back at him, he always did, as the others tried to argue with him less aggressively but just as hurt. None of them had a choice, but it wasn’t that bad.

But to Prowl it was, and it would be for a while and everytime the feelings overwhelmed him, when anxiousness and distrust overflowed in his spark he would take it out on them. The only ones close enough to understand but still too close for comfortable.

Always too close.

They knew all his secrets and he _hate it_. So he lashed out since it's the only thing he knew how to do to get it to go away, _fight it._

“I hate you so much, i wish you would just disappear, you’re dragging me down and-“

“Shut up Prowl! That’s not the fragging issue here and you know it! We know it! Why do you have to make this so difficult!?”

“You’ll back off right now if you know what’s good for you!” Prowl hissed back, baring his denta as the truth smacked him in the face. he hunched over ready to take it if Bonecrusher would decide he had enough and throw fists. Scavenger curled further into himself from his spot on the bed behind the rest of the gestalt, he whimpered quietly, to no ones surprise the younger Constructicon wanted nothing to do with the screaming fest.

“Or you’ll do what?! Leave again? You always slagging leave! You’re so fragging terrified of your own feelings you can’t even stay!” Bonecrusher slammed his fist into the wall, bending it further than it already was from previous fights.

“He’s right Prowl, this isn’t fair.” Hook chimed in, crossing his arms with a dangerous gleam in his visor, telling the other that he was about done playing this game.

“And yet it’s still your fault! I never wanted to be apart of this! I literally _hate you_ and I want you _gone_! But nevermind that because this is _great_! This is _fine_!” He roared and it gave away far too much emotion, pushing the hopelessness against the clamp he had on the bond. His plating snapped shut as his vents grew shallow, something resembling fear rising. _No_ , he shoved it down. He locked his legs to stop himself from pacing. Rubbed his chevron to calm himself, he needed to leave, distance himself before he lost control and opened the damn thing.

“Are you kidding, we’re not ‘ _fine_ ’!” Was roared back at him before he could even take a breath.

“Look at us, this is not how it’s supposed to be and it’s because you’re insisting on blaming us for everything!” It was Mixmaster this time, apparently even he was reaching his limit. Bonecrusher punched the wall again, letting out a roar in frustration.

None of them knew how to fix this. Prowl didn’t even know why he'd originally had come down to their barracks? Was it just to yell at them? Had there been another reason? He didn’t know.

Hook pointed an accusing digit at him and he snarled at the medic.

“We all got some serious issues Prowl, but at least ours doesn’t split us apart! You need to fix yours, and you better get used to the thought of us helping you, because we ain’t going nowhere so suck it up!” He yelled, really raising his voice and sounding as if his words were final.

Long Haul gave a low affirmative, standing at the medics back as a shield. Prowl bristled, his armor flaring in anger as his field promised to deactivate someone. He paced back and forth a few times, gritting his denta, he didn’t know how to respond to that, his spark jumped but his processor spun. He just wanted to kill something.

Letting out an enraged sound he stormed for the door.

He would not be apart of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, how dare they threaten to help him fix his abandonment and trust issues, surely tragedy has struck.
> 
> i would just like to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has commented and continues to comment, it always floors me when people actually likes what i write and read all the comments has me positively melting <3
> 
> I would also like to just say, full disclosure, I've never actually read the IDW comics, been trying to start for years but something always whisks me away so I'm kinda making up stuff from what i know is going on one thing is for sure - these guys are gonna have a happy fulfilling relationship even if i have to shove it down their throats


	7. "Do you want me to leave?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scavenger gets in trouble after attempting a theft...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm though my exams!! It went... decent? idk man I'm just trying to make it through the pandemic at this point. But anyway i updated my combaticons fic and knew i had a few prompts for this that was almost ready... so i ignored all of those and wrote this instead, because that makes sense?
> 
> Anyway a sweet thing for you guys because we all need some sweetness right about now

There was an insistent sound of quiet hiccupping vents. Prowl tried his best to pay it no mind as he looked over the damage report. Lots of bots had broken down crying in his office, he knew not to let it affect him, and usually it didn’t, he wasn’t the Autobot’s priced tactician for nothing. The only difficult thing about this situation was that the one currently crying happened to be one of his gestaltmates.

His spark clenched uncomfortably as his programming called out to comfort the Constructicon. Prowl scowled harder, making the mech in front of him wince and cry harder.

Slag, he hadn’t meant for that.

He couldn’t help but letting his eyes soften a bit. The report had said that Scavenger had had an accident while on a small outing to the closest mine. Something that usually wasn’t a problem if not for the fact that the mine had collapsed with a dozen miners inside. No one had died and Scavenger had said that he didn’t cause the cave-in. And being the excavator of the Constructicons Prowl also knew he hadn’t, he’s a professional there’s no way he would have caused it. But still the charges stood with property damage, damage to crew and theft for the crystals he had refused to give back. Scavenger had been there illegally, stealing crystals and that was enough for an ex-con to lose all credibility.

Prowl sighed.

All in all It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. When he had arrived on the scene Hook had already been there, arguing formidably while looking the smaller mech over. Prowl knew he had to deescalate the situation before the rest of the team showed up or else murder would also end up on the papers.

He managed to convince Scavenger to return the crystals and for the foreman to let Prowl take him into custody. Hook had made an off comment as they left about Prowl finally starting to act like one of the team. The nasty look Prowl had shot him was luckily enough to shut him up. Scavenger had been awfully quiet under the whole drive home though.

It was first when they had entered his office, Hook dismissed with the wave of a hand and another look that brokered no chance for debate, that Scavenger started to cry and telling what had happened.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked and the fear was so clear in his voice, like if Prowl told him yes he would have him leave indefinitely. This was not really about the mine for Scavenger. Prowl felt a cold shudder run down his spine. There was a slight tug af the clamp he had on the bond and he knew that Scavenger wanted to show him he was being sincerer. He didn’t have to though, Prowl already knew.

“Of course not.” He said after another vent, laying the report down and reaching into his desk for a tissue. Scavenger starred at it for a moment before slowly taking it and drying his eyes.

“You’re not mad?” He asked uncertain, it took multiple tried for the tears to stop, but Scavenger finally managed to gather himself somewhat at the prospect of not being severely hated by his commander.

“No, this-“ Prowl gestured to the report, his doorwings rising in agitation. “Is clearly an attempt to scam us into paying for the reparation of a mine that was unsafe to begin with, I’ll send out a team tomorrow to make an evaluation.” He finished, taking out a fresh datapad to begin preparations. Scavenger seemed to deflate, his shoulders slumping as he let go of the anxiety that had settled.

“So I’m not in trouble?” He dared to ask, not quite ready to assume anything. And that was probably a good thing.

“Oh you are.” Prowl confirmed, intertwining his hands in front of him as he sported a piercing stare. “I can take care of it all, but i need you to explain the theft part. So do you want to tell me why you were trespassing in the first place?” Not impressed, Prowl was not impressed but somehow Scavenger didn’t seem as worried now. He looked down at his pedes though, thinking over his answer.

Although not giving it quickly enough for Prowl’s taste.

“What did you even want those crystals for Scavenger? We have plenty of legal materials you can take.” Prowl growled, his doorwings rising ever so slightly in agitation. Scavenger shuffled in place, his red eyes shining down on his face or... no, that’s was a blush.

It looked strangely endearing, if not for the fact that he had been crying.

Tears didn’t suit Scavenger.

Prowl promptly looked down at his reports as his spark jumped at the thought, sending him a mental picture of the mech smiling. He grimaced.

“Well... We were talking and Mix mentioned something about Praxus having a bunch of crystals and... I thought you would like them...” Head snapping back up Prowl couldn’t help but stare in disbelief.

Had he heard that correctly?

Scavenger had gone into a mine, that was on the verge of collapsing, to get him crystals that would remind him of his home, simply because he thought he would like them. He couldn’t help the way his face started to warm up. A tight coil of difficult emotions swirled around in his tank and it must have shown because Scavenger looked most pleased at the reaction, a bright smile lifting his face. As it should.

Prowl tried to school himself back into formality, he succeeded somewhat, but the damaged had already been done and Scavenger clearly was not going to stop smiling.

“Alright you can leave.” He said, irritation clear in his voice but there was no real bite to it.

“But what about the charges?”

“I’ll figure something out, you returned to crystals and I’m sure the evaluation will give me some... devastating evidence.” Prowl let the tip of his lips lift in a smile at the idea, at least he would get to blackmail the foreman after he threatened the smallest Constructicon. Oh, he was going to enjoy ruining that man's career.

* * *

The door closed quietly behind him, leaving Prowl alone to scheme on the other side. Scavenger didn’t have to look up to know that the rest of the gestalt was watching him with careful eyes, probably waiting for him to bury himself in their arms and cry about how Prowl hated him.

But no.

Instead he gingerly took Hook’s hand, the smile on his face widening as he thought of the surprised look Prowl had given him. He had been spot on, Prowl would have _loved_ the crystals.

“I’m not in trouble.” He finally broke the silence and he knew the rest of them was eyeing him with disbelief. “Prowl will take care of the whole thing, I was right about him liking crystals though, oh you should have seen him!” He piped up so joyously and Mix let out a laugh letting go of his nervousness as realisation settled in and Scavenger allowed them to feel his end of the bond.

Next time he would make sure to come home with something, but for now this worked out well too.


	8. “You should go recharge, there’s going to be plenty for you to do tomorrow also.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, long day of fighting Prowl and Hook have a moment of peace for themselves.

The fight had been hard. Honestly he didn’t know what had possessed the Decepticon splinter group to attack them seeing as they knew it was going to offline them. Or maybe that’s why they had done it, Megatron’s betrayal burning bright in their sparks and not done fighting for the cause.

In any way they had been formidable warriors, obviously gunning for taking as many down as possible. Not winning, unpredictable and dangerous.

Because of them a lot of Autobots had been sent to the medbay where every medic was racing around trying to keep them stable. It was a mess, one that had left him and the entire high command with more work than they knew what to do with.

Left Prowl with more work than he knew what to do with.

He scoffed bitterly, for someone who had barely noticed when he went missing, his fraction sure loved leaving him with the paperwork when things went to the pit. He looked over another datapad, glancing at his desk, it was starting to clear up, he could actually see the now empty container that had held the energon Scavenger had brought him when he hadn’t gone to get his fuel now.

He knew that there were multiple other stacks right outside his door though, he knew the other Autobots had feared his ire and left them there, when they figured out he would drown in the damned reports.

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his chevron.

The sudden rapping on his door nearly startling him. A quick look at his chromometer told him that it was far into the night cycle, it had to be someone in command.

He pinged the door and it opened with a whispered whoosh.

He was actually surprised to see it wasn’t someone from command.

It was Hook.

The Decepticon eyed something by the door as he entered and Prowl could just make out the stack of reports leaning ominously against his doorframe. Scrap.

Hook didn’t say much as he entered, he held himself professionally with a certainty in his step that spoke volumes of how many times he’s tried this before. But, the brightness in his visor and the way his EM field pulsed in and out in waves was enough to tell anyone that he was utterly exhausted.

He walked right up and laid his own report on the desk, off to the side he knew Prowl kept the unfinished reports on.

“The medics are done for now, we have a total loss of a dozen, more than I would like are still in critical but everyone we could stabilize are stable. A lot are having minor damage but nothing that needs immediate treatment, they should be sent back when we have cleared the more seriously injured though.” He stated, turning on the datapad he had brought and Prowl gratefully took it, much rather wanting to look over the medical report than the other endless damage reports.

He nodded along as Hook spoke, setting reminders to send people back to the medical wing and making note of who was injured and who could still fight. His battle processor quickly updating itself on the newest numbers and offering him more than a few new emergency plans.

Hook looked at him while he read the report and took a moment to breathe, he had been hard-pressed since the attack had begun. It had taken them all by surprise, more than anything how capable the splinter group had been, but everything gets easier when you got explosives and several different types of acid at your disposal. Mixmaster had been a little more than jealous.

“It was good you took command Prowl, had we responded much later the numbers would have been twice as high.” The medic said knowing that command had been too unorganised and shocked at the sudden attack to respond effectively.

“There’s a reason I have a battle processor, figuring out how to fight back is what my main function is.” The tactician responded coldly, not really wanting to speak of high command, they had pulled their forces together quickly but the battle had been his to command. Just like he liked it, even if...

“I heard a few talk about how a unit had been left behind.” Hook stated, more than anything to confirm that it was known and bots weren’t happy about the decision.

“They had been too close to the first attack, sending anybody in after them would have been futile.” It would have been stupid and only gotten even more killed, the front soldiers could hate him all they wanted but when sitting with the decision and lives at stake, someone had to make the hard decisions and he didn’t regret his.

“I know, but i think it would make the unit feel more secure if you let one of us accompany you for a few days.” Hook said, matter-of-factly, as if he was still stating a report. The unit was of course the gestalt, but Prowl preferred to be in a unit rather than in a gestalt and he had been less likely to balk if not reminded of their forced relationship. A thing Hook luckily had noticed.

Prowl let his gaze fall on the green mech, a stoic expression on his face but there was a slight twitch to his doorwings, one he did when he grew annoyed.

“So we are going to pretend you don’t already do that?” He said, the doorwings twitching again. Hook just smiled.

“Pretty much, Long Haul will be with you tomorrow.”

Prowl felt like bristling at the information, he did not need protection, and especially not from the Autobots, they wouldn’t dare go against him. Not if they knew what was good for them.

Instead he sighed again and archived the report.

“This conversation is not over.” He stated, letting the medic know he was not going to allow such a display. Hook sighed as well, having expected it fully. That was then Prowl looked at him, really looked at him.

The medic looked like a mess, tired and just as under-fueled as himself. He slumped ever so slightly, his plating hang a bit too loose and his servos... they were shaking ever so faintly. A beat skipped, then another, Prowl didn’t know if Hook was waiting for him to dismiss him but that medic also seemed rather content having his field touching Prowls plating. Gestalts and their damn clinginess.

He couldn’t quite tear his optics from those rattling servos though.

He leaned forward, maybe his processor was finally crashing.

He held out his own servo towards him.

Another beat skipped.

Hook starred at the extended servo before lifting his gaze clearly not knowing what he wanted. Doorwings twitched. He gestured to the medics own servo before extending his servo again and a mischievous look passed over the red visor.

_‘You want to hold servos~?’_

Prowl could practically hear the words in the others head, not even needing the bond. But a hard and positively lethal glare made sure he never actually spoke. Instead the Decepticon moved closer, rounding the desk so he stood beside the Praxian, leaning against the hard metal that had been welded to the floor so Prowl couldn’t flip it if angered.

Hook smiled and gave him his servo.

He refused to look up, knowing too well that Hook was watching him closely, too closely, always too close. He took it in both of his servos not really knowing why he had wanted to in the first place. For a moment he wanted to let go, regretting reaching out. But looking the delicate instrument over in his hands, worn and trembling from overuse and hard work, he felt a small tug in his spark.

He let his thumb run over the knuckles and down the back.

He heard Hook sigh.

He pressed in slightly at the sides, running blunt Autobot digits over delicate casing and seams, teasing sensitive wiring. Down to the wrist where he pressed in, circling the metal and running back up the open palm.

The sound of an engine starting up made him spare Hook a quick glance. He wasn’t looking at him anymore, seemingly having shuttered his optics off and letting his engine fall into a content purr. He looked so relaxed all of a sudden. Prowl felt his own engine sputter, hoping Hook was too caught up to notice, or at least too caught up to comment.

He didn’t and Prowl let his digits circle each of Hooks, one servo holding Hook's like it was fragile, the other lavishing each digit in attention. He’d done well, he was tired and Prowl would take care of him.

The rumbling purr was constant now, the only real sound in the room.

The enforcer let go of his servo.

It took a moment but when Hook looked up again the disappointment was clear. Prowl didn’t let it settle as he reached for the other.

The sigh that left the Decepticon was just as shaky as his other servo, pressed down in Prowls own as he moved closer, close enough for their legs to touch and Prowl was half convince he would end up with the ex-con in his lap.

The other servo got the same treatment, up and down, pressed metal, stretching wires. Digits probing at inner tubing and when the servo stopped it’s trembling and Hook vented blissfully he simply opted for running ghostly touches along the metal.

Another glance at his chromometer and he gently put the servo down, trading it for a datapad.

“You should go recharge, there’s going to be plenty for you to do tomorrow also.” He stated, back into his role as if he hadn’t just had a towering Decepticon purring loudly in his audible, basically in his lap while he massaged said Decepticon's servo.

Hook gave a small laugh, something that sounded like disbelief, like he couldn’t quite understand what had happened himself.

“If you say so Prowl.” He looked over the stack still littering the desk, knew of the ones outside the door.

“So should you though, it’ll do no one any good if the only capable Autobot burnt out because of datawork.” He picked up a datapad, Prowl was about to protest, some of the information was classified, but Hook simply glared at the words, deeming them unimportant as he laid it back down and stood.

“Come on Prowl, come recharge with us.”

The request was so simple, so calm. _Come be with us_.

Hook leaned further down, aiming for his neck and Prowl knew he was trying to nuzzle into him.

Gestalt and their damn touchiness.

“No.” He said before he could think about it. Turning his chair away from the medic and shifting right out of his reach, breaking the contact. Hook sighed heavily, but apparently deciding not to push him further, as he walked away from the Praxian whose wings had set in a stiff unreadable position.

He paused by the door letting a servo run over the other, much in the same pattern Prowl had had just a moment ago.

“We’ll keep a spot open for you.” He said with a tiny smile. A statement, a promise.

Prowl didn’t know what to do with the way his spark jumped at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something long and sweet because sometimes we need to be spoilt <3
> 
> This is the last pre-written thing i got, i got the start down on one more and my prompt list but upload speed will definitely be longer now  
> also I'm giving up on a sensible order, so think of these as... uh.. jumbled memories? Yeah, that's good


	9. "We have a problem" "Would shooting you solve it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys gets into trouble again but Prowl is not in the mood for their bullshit

He really wanted to ignore the sound of his door opening with a quiet hiss.

He, really, really wanted to ignore the shifting forms in his peripheral vision who, as quietly as a bunch of warframes could, tiptoed into his office.

He really, really, _really_ tried to ignore the way the pink substance, thankfully not energon from yet _another_ fight, had splattered all over their frames slowly flowed onto his floor.

He even went as far as to cover his eyes so he wouldn’t look at them. His hands pulling helplessly at his own helmet as he wished they would just leave.

“Uh boss?” Long Haul started, funny how he always seemed to be the first to talk, him or Hook, the ones least likely to anger him further. As if that would work.

“We have a problem.” Mixmaster picked up, running a servo down his plating but quickly regretting it as it got stuck in the goo, and when he finally pulled it off, it too was completely covered.

Prowl ex-vented harshly, finally looking up at them when he accepted his wish wasn’t going to come true, his stare was cold enough to shut them up and make them stand at attention. That at least, was something.

“Would shooting you solve it? Because if not, I’m not sure im interested in hearing it.” He spoke fast, a dangerous line set in his doorwings. To a normal soldier it looked like a normal reprimand, but to them, oh, they _knew_ that Prowl was thinking about how he could murder them and get away with it. That was, afterall, why they liked him, and why they stayed very, very quiet.

Slamming his hands down on his desk Prowl rose with an angry mumble, the stack of reports on the table tumbled to the ground and before anyone could even move a muscle the police car had pointed a finger at Scavenger in warning and hissed out a low “Leave them.” Making the smallest Constructicon wince and reel in the need to be helpful.

He pivoted back around and made his way to the far wall where several high stacks of reports laid abandoned. It was rather intimidating to look at.

“All of these!” He said voice high and barely on the verge of yelling. “Are all you!”

There was an impressed laugh from the line of mechs. Only one was dumb enough to laugh when Prowl was this overworked and angry with them.

“So which pile is mine? Please tell me it’s the really big one!” Bonecrusher asked excitedly, already ready to make it into a competition and with the way both Mixmaster and Long Haul looked up it was clear some sort of bet would be thrown in if Prowl didn’t stop them right now.

“Don’t you even slagging dare.” He warned, nearing the end of his rope. Luckily the mechs straightened back up.

“I’m getting several reports daily about someone you harassed or something you destroyed, and frankly i don’t know what you mean with ‘We got a problem’ when I’m already taking care of all of this to keep you out of the fragging brig!” He made his way back to his desk and a hand instantly grabbed onto the top, giving it a tug.

The others flinched at the threat, but the moment they had witnessed Prowl’s table flipping they had bolted it to the floor. It was relatively safe, for now.

Not that it seemed to help Prowl’s mood. His optic twitched and he stalking closer, right up in Bonecrusher’s face, he opened his mouth, eyes burning with barely controlled rage.

All to shut it and look down with wide eyes as he set foot in the pink goo puddle under the warframes.

One second.

He raised his pede slightly, finding it sticking vigorously to the floor, not impossible to lift but definitely hard.

Two seconds.

His eyes narrowed into slits, blue eyes shinning with murderous intent. Bonecrusher could feel a shiver go down his spine but he didn’t know if it was his own.

Three seconds.

Prowl lifted his hand, pointing towards the door. A last warning, a last chance. One they didn’t feel like tempting with the pure rage radiating off of the tactician. With the fastest salute of their lives they practically stumbled over each other to get out the door.

Prowl was going to slagging offline them in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the moment I'm pretty much just feeding you a lot of cute chapters, yes this counts as cute because no one is getting really yelled at, because I'm working on a really big horrible one where shit goes down, enjoy the peace while it lasts


	10. "Let me help you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally comes to help Prowl out

The loud, continuous rapping on his door startled him awake. It took a moment for his processor to catch up with what had happened. He let out a tired groan as he ran his servos over his aching face. His stack of datapads had tumbled and scattered over the floor. His whole head felt heavy and he could barely keep his optics on.

The rapping continued.

Right.

Annoyance was steadily rising as it refused to cease and give up. He pinged the door without much thought, just wanting the blasted noise to go away.

“What is is now?!” He snapped.

A red visor looked shocked, and a bit apprehensive. Long Haul quietly made his way inside, eyeing Prowl carefully as the door closed behind him, leaving him alone with the sleep deprived enforcer.

“It’s almost morning” He said quietly as if not sure what to say at all. He looked over the mess on the floor and quickly placed the energon in front of his commander. “You’ve been working all night, I thought you would like some energon.”

Prowl nearly recoiled, the anger taking a backseat for for something a bit softer. He scowled down at the fuel as if it had personally offended him, in the back of his mind he dared to admit that it was kind of the mech, considerate. But he wouldn’t have minded continuing the forced recharge even if it would have made him terribly sore.

Long Haul wrung his servos together behind his back. He looked at Prowl a moment longer before he turned around and started gathering up the fallen work. Letting Prowl get a moment to wake up fully. He took the cube and opened it, slightly surprised to find it warm. He took a sip and nearly sighed. Okay he’d give the ex-con that, it was nice. It was _very_ considerate.

He thanked the mech lowly when he put the stack back on his desk and the dumptruck smiled.

“Anytime” he said and Prowl couldn’t help but feel like he meant it as something much more. Long Haul was the odd one out of the group, Prowl thought, he was the only one who truly believed in the Decepticon cause, and from the brief look into the mech’s head when they had combined, Prowl kind of understood.

Having lived under the abuse of the system all of his life, questioning why it mattered that his frame was different, so many questions, such a strong desire to be different from the rest, to be something more. Long Haul was the only one of the group with a true sense of honour and an endless desire to rise above what he had. He didn’t particularly like Megatron or many of the Decepticons but he wanted change so bad he would go the distance.

It was admirable in a way.

Something Prowl understood intimately.

Perhaps it was why he found it hard to be angry with the mech. That or the way he insisted on finding common ground with Prowl. He understood struggle and gave Prowl the space he needed for change.

A red visor starring him straight in the face was what shook him out of his thoughts. Long Haul smiled smugly. “Liking what you see?” Definitely a line straight out of Mixmaster’s book. Prowl groaned.

He wondered if their mannerism would rub off on him as well.

Slag, maybe they already were.

Pushing that whole question and identity crisis into the far back of his mind, he eyed the reports in the warframe's hands. Looking away sheepishly Long Haul took a seat on the floor next to the police car.

“These were not labelled important or classified, so i figured i could help you out with them.” He said, not yet turning on the datapads but looking at Prowl for permission.

“Oh and you suddenly know how to clear reports? Long Haul I’ve seen the reports you turn in, they’re not exactly up to par.” The Praxian said coldly. Long Haul looked slightly ashamed, slag, maybe that was too harsh.

“Well it’s not like i enjoy writing them, there’s hardly a need for my reports if you ask me, but I used to help Scrapper out when he seemed to drown in datawork, so i know how.” He defended, a small twitch at the mention of Scrapper, but Prowl still didn’t quite believe him. Or rather, believe his skills. Still, looking around the room at all the datapads littering every surface, he had litterally been drowning himself for weeks. He never had gotten around to clear the more mundane reports. Doorwings flicked up, then down, then up again as he thought about it.

“Alright, but I want to check the ones you finish, you are not to send anything without me clearing it first.” It would still take longer, but this way he could simply read the summary and the answer and see if it was even passable. It would make it easier if Long Haul could get rid of the neglected pile of non-confidential reports, it had been there for an embarrassingly long time.

Long Haul gave him a serious look, one that he knew best from Scavenger when he wanted to prove himself. And without another word both of them got to work.

Every time Prowl finished one of his own reports he would look over the small pile Long Haul was making for him, it was growing considerably as the ex-con got back into the habit and Prowl had to admit, he was impressed and quite shocked. He had called Long Haul’s bluff when he said he had done this before, but as it would seem, it looked like he actually had. His writing was neat and his answers were reasonable. There were a few where he left the answer to Prowl if he didn’t know what to do with it, but he was fair and very efficient.

Yes, Prowl was actually impressed, not that he would ever say it out loud.

But judging from the way Long Haul eyed him when he looked over the pile, and puffed out his chest with a smile, he probably knew.

It was by the third pile that Prowl gave up on overseeing it.

“If you’re finished, just send it.” He said and the red visor next to him looked several shades lighter. Prowl brushed it off as he looked away. He should probably go recharge, clearly he was seeing things.

At some point after that Long Haul started to slow, the pile he made was stacked way slower than before and Prowl was about to say something when the dumptruck finally stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

“Okay I think I’m done for now.” He said. Looking at his chronometer Prowl realized that it was well into the morning, it was fair for Long Haul to leave. Prowl looked over the finished reports. He had been very fast at this.

Long Haul leaned into the desk, looking down at Prowl with a soft look.

“If you want, i would come back later an help you out with the rest.” He offered, the soft look never leaving. Prowl couldn’t meet it for long, looking down at the report in his hand.

“You dont have to.” He said, and he meant it, it wasn’t Long Haul’s job. He had no obligation to do this type of work. The ex-con grinned.

“But i want to... do _you_ want me to?” There was something else in that question, something far more than just wanting to do boring datawork. Prowl swallowed around nothing, face heating up, still not daring to look up. He really needed to stop working all night if he was getting like this, he was reading way too much into it.

Still he said;

“I would like that, thank you.”

Long Haul hummed and something warm pushed at the clamp he had on the bond, he tried to ignore it. He didn’t even notice how the larger frame had gotten closer until he was right next to him. He didn’t dare look away from the report in his hands as he felt him leaning down. A larger hand covered one of his, giving it a squeeze.

First he felt an ex-vent on the top of his helmet, then a pair of warm lips. He couldn’t even make out the words on the datapad.

Long Haul moved back, out of reach, giving space.

His spark skipped a beat.

“Anytime Prowl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I'm willing to admit that i have not self-control when it comes to uploading chapters, like i should probably hold off on just uploading everything i got, space it out, but at least i don't forget i got chapters ready
> 
> Also this chapter was meant to be another Scavenger chapter but then Long Haul knocked at my door and was like "Hey you've kinda forgotten about me, this one should be mine" and he was completely right of course  
> also also this chapter might have killed me in the best of ways because I finally figured out Long Haul's position in this relationship and, oh my, I love him so much what a great guy <3


	11. Where hard edges turn soft - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where they fight again, but this time it's not so easily forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that puts the hurt in hurt/comfort - this is not a happy chapter, but it's NEEDED   
> We can't have a strong relationship without vulnerability and this chapter is the ground stone for that vulnerability, so I'm sorry, but trust me on this
> 
> Also because this is mostly a feel-good collection you can expect not one but TWO makeup chapters after this one!  
> also i rearranged some of the earlier chapters for something more fitting, also wanted to move the 1st chapter to a later point but it's such a good way to start a fic so it gets to stay xD

“Nothing ever pleases you does it?!”

“Nothing you ever do!”

“You’re such a fragging liar Prowl! Why can’t you just for once talk with us like a normal person, _for once!_ ”

“That would imply that you were smart enough to understand that!”

They were yelling at each other, _again_.

Bonecrusher, like always, rose to the occasion as Prowl had beaten down their door, armed with multiple reports of their misdeeds as well as his own raging feelings. But this time Bonecrusher had retaliated with how they wee going stir crazy and how the other Autobots weren’t treating them fairly.

And how Prowl was doing the exact same thing. Prowl had exploded at that, despite it being true.

Scavenger had upped and left the moment Hook had gotten involved, something all of them were thankful for even if he still felt the feedback over the bond. No one seemed to enjoy his tears.

“By the Allspark would you two give it a rest! Prowl just shut up already!” Mixmaster shouted and got up in the Autobot’s face, denta bared dangerously.

“You don’t get to tell me to shut up, you’re nothing but a psychotic maniac!” Mixmaster reeled backwards, hurt flashing across his face. Bonecrusher came up behind him, looking every type of pissed off. There was a dangerous gleam to his eyes, his body was set like a spring, ready to pounce.

There would be no punching the wall today if Prowl kept _that_ up.

“Call him that one more time, see what happens” Bonecrusher said in a low tone, effortlessly shifting from frustrated yelling to an actually threat.

Prowl did not back down.

Long Haul quickly pushed his way between them, managing to make both Mixmaster and Bonecrusher take a step back but not daring to touch the small Autobot, who would definitely respond with violence. But even he gave Prowl a dirty look.

“I think we need to stop this before someone takes it too far.” He said steadily. Hook scoffed somewhere from the far wall.

“Oh yes, because we’re the ones causing a problem.” He said in the driest tone manageable. Prowl bristled.

“And just what is that supposed to mean!?” He shouted voice cracking, daring him to say what hung in the air. The next bared truth that would set him off. Long Haul shot Hook a look. _Don’t do it_.

Hook did not acknowledge it.

“Do you want me to lie to protect those delicate feelings of yours?” He asked mockingly and Prowl took a step towards him, armor flaring. Long Haul followed him, blocking him off.

“That’s enough.” He tried again but once more it feel on deaf ears.

Bonecrusher as well stepped between the enforcer and the medic, looking like he meant to be backup for Long Haul but they all knew that if anyone was going to throw punches it wouldn’t be Long Haul.

“Come on Prowl, it’s hardly a secret why you’re so angry with us everytime you feel a hint of affection. What that Chromedome did to you was –“

“Shut up!” Prowl roared, literally charging forward and if Long Haul hadn’t finally physically stopped him, he would surely have decked the medic. Instead, he punched Long Haul backwards, hard. There was the sounds of fans clicking on.

He kept punching at Long Haul, the dumptruck managing to block each hit but something was about to give.

Bonecrusher took in the look on Prowl’s face, anger dulling down. No, this wasn’t right.

Still Hook continued on.

“-horrible, and then there was your failed relationship with Mesothulas, if one can even call it that. Then there’s basically every Autobot ever, who despite you working hard to keep them alive, meet you with hostility and downright hate.” He was cold as he spoke, it sounded more like he was giving a report, something Prowl was familiar with but right now it made his tanks turn sickening.

“Hook you better shut you pit spawned mouth _right now before i come over there and shut it for you_!” He roared again and Long Haul barely caught him as he leap to get to the medic.

He was gonna kill him.

He would shut him up so he couldn’t tell him all his failures to his face.

All of the many, many failures that he couldn’t look in the eye.

His vents was coming out in short huffs and his vision was slightly funnelled.

He was going to kill him.

“Bumblebee, Jazz, Optimus, Kup, mechs supposed to be your friends. Mechs you care about, because we _know_ you care.”

“I don’t.” Prowl defended stiffly and Hook laughed drily.

“You care so much , it’s visible _from outer space Prowl!_ And then they don’t even come to your rescue when you need them!” There was another huff of disbelief, another stray feeling of something hurt, something bleeding.

_Stop._

Bonechruser recoiled.

He saw the shiny gleam of coolant gathering in his optics. He felt his own optics well up as well.

“Stop. Hook, that’s enough.” He tried, Long Haul looked at him in alarm, picking up on his sudden want to stop the fight. Distress for pushing too far pulsed across the bond, and then a strange hollow, endless sadness from a spark that rarely joined theirs.

“It’s no wonder you’re angry Prowl, but we’re not the ones you should be angry with. Don’t you see? We can take this entire thing and turn it around, let us in, we can give you want you want. We _care_ about you, we want you and _we_ _will come for you_.” There was a softness at the end there, not that Prowl seemed to hear it. He looked murderous. He looked like he would explode.

He looked wounded.

“I hate you.” Softly spoken, a wall between them. Hurt, so very hurt.

“I hate you so fragging much, this is why i don’t want you in my head! You’re taking my thoughts, my feelings, and you’re using them against me! And now you’re also trying to make me a traitor! If I could I would leave, I hate being here and i don’t want nothing to do with you! You’re the worst! I wish i had been incompatible, I wish I had just offlined when they forced me to be with you.” Prowl stepped backwards, unable to charge with anger, giving up on violence. He was not fit for an assault like this, not with so many unstable emotions.

Drowning, he sounded like he was drowning.

Pit.

Bonecrusher tried to reach for him but he kept backing up.

“I envy Scrapper for getting out of this blasted nightmare!”

The room rang quiet.

Somehow, no matter what Hook had stated, none of them, not even Prowl, had expected that to be the next thing to come out.

Bonecrusher looked him in the eyes, his vents almost gone. He was met with nothing but a cold, distant glare. One that pierced his very spark, right where Scrapper used to be.

_Oh, Scrapper._

He hadn’t even realised at first that the hiccupping came from him. Only barely registeret the wetness on his face. Big hands cupped his eyes as they stung and fell backwards into Long Haul.

Prowl’s eyes widened.

His frame shock, temperature suddenly dropping several degrees.

_Why did he say that?_

The first wail cut him to his core. He gasped for air as the feedback nearly knocked him over. Bonecrusher refused to look up. The normally invincible warrior wailing helplessly as Long Haul held him close. Mixmaster came up at the bulldozer cried, running his hands up and down the other’s frame, pushing closer until Crusher finally grabbed onto him and buried himself in his bondmate.

“You need to leave. Right now.” Long Haul warned, his optics narrowing dangerously behind his visor. But prowl could hardly look away. Hook had gone quiet, a waver of guilt made itself known before Prowl tried to cut off from the bond. Clenching down hard on the thing to stop the onslaught of feelings rushing his way.

Bonecrusher wailed even louder at that. The empty spot inside them making itself known even more.

Long Haul gave an angry groan before rushing forward and shoving Prowl backwards.

“ _You need to leave. Right now._ ” Last warning. But even with the large ex-con up in his face, fist clenched and looking every type of pissed off, Prowl could barely look away from his crying bondmate behind him.

Unfreezing for even a nanosecond he managed to inch backwards another step. His vent stalled, he felt like he was drawing away from the only air he could ever truly breathe.

The realisation stung.

And then he turned on his heel.

And he ran.


	12. Where hard edges turn soft - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl goes to apologies

It was impossible.

Throwing down yet _another_ datapad on his desk, already littered with half-finished reports and work which he had given up on, Prowl let out a frustrated growl. 

He couldn’t concentrate.

At all.

No matter what he tried, no matter how many times he schooled himself into concentration, trying every tactic and trick he knew that always helped him get back into the flow. Nothing succeeded. Every time he tried, he found himself drifting back into his head not even a moment later. His battlecomputer was a mess, trying to make up actual strategies but never being allowed to finish or even going as far as trying to solve the current problem.

The current problem being, that his unit, gestalt, bonded...

He grimaced.

...Were completely avoiding him.

Not that he blamed them, yeah they said some pretty bad things to him. But he legit told them he would rather be dead than be with them. Told them he was jealous of their dead commander, who they were still grieving over.

Way to fuck it up Prowl.

He regretted yelling, regretted punching Long Haul who, as always, tried to make them all see reason, regretted, no, _hated_ how Bonecrusher’s face had scrunched up in pain as he had started to cry. Pain that Prowl had inflicted. The wailing was probably something he wished he would never hear again.

So why not just continue on? His problem was finally gone; they were leaving him alone. If only it was so easy.

The thoughts kept pushing, demanding attention. Demanding that he figured out a solution. The only solution was of course to go apologies...or he could also just hide out in his office forever…

No, the only _real_ solution was to go apologies.

But every time he stood up to do just that, he only managed to round his desk before promptly getting back to his chair and sitting down. There were so many reasons why he couldn’t just apologize. He hadn’t made anything easy on them, he had wanted to hurt them when they fought, he had wanted to distance himself, he had wanted to leave them behind. They had good reason to be upset with him, he figured, but…

He wasn’t the only one at fault. Forcing on him something he wanted nothing to do with, demanding that he would give in to them. And then with what Hook had said. They had hurt him too… to think he was so easily hurt but something so ridiculous…

but he was.

Hook had been right, spot on, and it had hurt to hear it said out loud.

He didn’t want to trust, he was so used to having to take care of himself and everyone around him and it had made a part of him very, very cold to know that no one would come for him if he needed it. He didn’t want it to affect him, he wanted to carry on as he always had.

Strong.

Now he didn’t know if he was as strong as he had thought he was...

He groaned and pushed the offending datapads onto the floor, just needing to clear the table, clear his head. 

It didn’t help.

He palmed his face tiredly, his internal systems reminding him that he had recharged poorly and not nearly enough over the last few days. And that he was of course, running low on fuel.

It had been a week. There had been no sign of them anywhere, the only reason he knew they were still on base was because there were still, albeit slowly, ticking reports in about them. For such a bunch of large warframes they could be quite stealthy when they wanted to apparently.

But no one brought him fuel, no one came to chat or bother him, or drag him from his office. Had he really become that dependent over such a small span of time?

Slamming his hands into the desk he stood up.

Enough of this, just go do it and get it over with.

He rounded his desk, finally making it all the way to the door and-

“Scavenger?” 

As the door opened the Constructicon on the other side made a small jump, apparently just as nervous as Prowl felt. Scavenger looked surprised, his hand still in the air as if he had been about to knock and Prowl couldn’t help but feel… glad.

Glad to see him, relieved that he still sought him out.

But something cold and clammy overtook the short-lived joy.

The excavator lowered his hand, his other taking hold of it as he fumbled with his own digits. The quietness was deafening but even so it was hard to know what to say. Prowl let his eyes fall to the ground, was there anything he could say? Maybe Scavenger was here to tell him that it was done, they would leave. That the others had had enough of him and his sour moods.

He swallowed around the clump in his throat. What could he say?

But luckily awkward silence didn’t seem to be a problem for Scavenger.

“Hi.” He said gently, his face giving nothing away but worry.

“So… I don’t really know about you, but it’s been some rough last few days.” It was a start, not really giving away what he was here for but with the way he looked at Prowl, waiting, it helped him take a steadying breath.

“Yeah, it has.”

Scavenger softened, yeah it had been rough on all of them. He finally seemed to take the enforcer in. Prowl was tired, it radiated off of him, clinging to his EM field, and as he dared a peek into the office, eyeing the fallen datapads, he knew Prowl was not in his best shape.

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” He stated. A tiny bit of worry in Prowl’s chest seemingly disappeared, not all of it, but at least Scavenger still cared enough to come to check on him. And so far it didn’t seem like he had much other motive for being here.

Another easy breath.

Prowl didn’t exactly know what to say, if he should be honest after how he had treated them? Dare to admit that he had missed them and that he couldn’t recharge and forgot to refuel without them.

No, that’s too much.

Instead he said nothing.

Scavenger waited, he gave him plenty time to answer but apparently today was not the day. He pulled at his digits absently.

“Have you had your energon yet?” 

A dry chuckle.

“You know i haven’t.”

Another chuckle but somehow lighter.

"Yeah I know." 

They stared at each other. A moment, a breath, something soft pushing at the bond and then Scavenger reached out and grabbed his hand. Prowl nearly gave a start, looking down as the mech intertwined their digits, he looked nervous and his grip was loose, as if he expected Prowl to let go. Not that he didn’t think about it, he really, really should let go. He was already farther down this hole than he wanted to be. 

So just stay or cut them loose.

Make a choice.

But somehow, as Scavenger fumbled with his hand, turning it and stroking it to calm his own nervous energy, something seemed to make sense, something in that simple touch, clicked. Prowl leaned into it. Letting his field touch Scavenger’s and just the tiniest bit, just a breath, let the clamp on the bond loosen. He took a hold of the servo and held on, just strong enough to be there but still loose as if he was unsure if he was still welcome, telling the other mech that he still didn't know what to feel.

Scavenger starred wide-eyed at him, then he smiled. The smile Prowl loved to see on the mech.

And then words seemed to come easier.

“I’m sorry.”

“We are too.”

“I’m not very good at these things.”

A laugh, short and bright.

“We figured.”

Prowl eyed him with a look but a small tingle of amusement told the mech he was in no trouble for saying that. The thought of having to face the rest of the gestalt… that made the amusement turn sour. Scavenger gave his hand a squeeze.

“Just do it like that.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“I do.”

There was a beat of silence as Scavenger seemed to phrase his next words, nervousness being replaced by something more hopeful, a solution. Prowl could feel his battle computer still in anticipation as he waited.

“Actually. I was going to get fuel for the other’s, I mean I’m early because normally it takes two to carry the rations, so the others don’t know I’m here, but I figured… maybe you could help me with it… and then we could all fuel together?”

Together, being forced to talk it out. Who would have guessed, Scavenger was a sneaking little ex-con.

Somehow the enforcer couldn’t help the tiniest of smiles from stretching on his lips. Leave it to Scavenger to somehow find a fix to this mess that allowed him to keep just a smidgen of his pride.

The walk to get the rations had been easy, people had eyed him and Scavenger strangely and he wondered briefly if the gestalt was used to the looks. He barely noticed it anymore when others gave him the stink eye but he couldn't imagine the Autobots had taken very kindly to the ex-cons.

As he thought about it, there were a lot of everyday things he didn't know, he had never really considered asking.

The walk to the Construction's quarters was… harder and he thought multiple times about turning back. If Scavenger hadn't been ahead of him, chatting mindlessly about everything and nothing, he might have. 

When they finally reached the door, he didn't know if he could do it, there was a lump in this throat and his tank was overflowing with unease.

But then Scavenger looked back at him, the excavator took a deep, visible breath and Prowl found himself doing the same.

"Alright just say you're sorry, everything will be okay, you'll see." He smiled, like he truly believed that and for once Prowl trusted his judgement more than his own, the one telling him this was a mistake. And then the Constructicon just waltzed right in, picking back up on his chatter and now somehow aiming it at their bondmates without pause. Prowl followed him less enthusiastically.

And then Hook looked up, and the entire room froze. 

Well except for Scavenger who pretended nothing was out of place. 

It was strangely intimidating how suddenly, at the wink of one’s senses everyone was alerted. The Constructions were huddled together on their shared berth, Hook was reading and the others had apparently been in the middle of talking. 

Now everyone was staring at him.

Mixmaster gave Scavenger a dirty look but the excavator ignored it and made himself comfortable next to Hook, sharing the fuel he had with him with Long Haul and Mix. Prowl swallowed around nothing and stepped further in, looking anywhere than at Bonecrusher, who seemed strangely relaxed.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Mixmaster was the first to speak, baring his denta at the enforcer. Prowl looked at him shortly before deciding to observe the sidewall with great interest, not noticing the way Long Haul elbowed the chemist. 

“Well I…” What to say? He drew blanks and he tried discreetly to glance at Scavenger who gave him a wide-eyed, anticipating look. _Just say it like you did with me._

“Listen, I’m not… well.” He wanted to bare his teeth in frustration, why was it so hard to say? Was it because of all the eyes staring at him? Because he was having to admit he was wrong? Embarrassment and anger flared up right under his plating. Humiliating.

No, stop, keep a cool head, this isn’t about your pride.

He dared a look at them. They weren’t saying anything, seemingly just waiting. Even Mixmaster had wiped the snarl from his face. They looked like they actually wanted to hear him say it. But not because they took pleasure in it.

He could deal with that.

“I’m sorry.” Fast, quick, not enough.

“I didn’t mean to say all that i did, i just… got really angry and…I wanted to hurt you so you would back off, but...” Hesitation, a shimmer of true vulnerability.

“But?” Hook leaned forward, a brow raised ever so slightly.

“Not like that, I know it was an… awful thing to say to you.” Prowl drew a breath, forcing himself forward towards the unit and stopping right before Bonecrusher. There was a skip of a beat where he eyed them, wondering if he was still allowed this close, but no one made a move.

So he extended the first cube of energon, and he waited.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Bonecrusher agreed and looked at the offered fuel for a moment longer before gingerly reaching out and taking hold, swiping a digit over Prowl’s knuckles in acknowledgement. 

“I know.”

“But we shouldn’t have said all of that other stuff either.” Long Haul piped up, looking over at Hook who couldn’t meet his eyes. Prowl was still angry, still hurt, but looking at Hook he knew he wasn’t the only one regretting what he had said.

“You shouldn’t have.” He agreed, just like Bonecrusher and then he reached out for the medic with the last fuel. His visor was full of surprise as he took it, cautious, calculating. Then something light, a smile. He took a sip to hide it but Prowl had seen.

“But you’re here?”

“Yeah” He glanced back at Scavenger who gave him such a bright smile he couldn’t help but let one settle on his own face, albeit much smaller.

“It’s been a few rough days.” He finished and that seemed to do it. Every mech in the room just… sat back, releasing the tension that had gathered when the enforcer first had entered the room. Prowl took a sip from his fuel.

His eyes landed on Mixmaster and it made his smile drop.

The look the chemist gave him was cold and yeah the others were relaxed again, but there was still a small pulse of hurt flowing over the bond.

It wasn’t enough

But it was a start and he could do this.

He’d made his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this chapter literally wrote itself, like i had nothing on this when i posted the last one and it's been what 2 days? Idk man i love make up scenes, vulnerability is the best.  
> Also Scavenger somehow wrote himself into this one, no idea how but he sure did a good job, i mean he was not supposed to come pick Prowl up but it made everything a lot easier
> 
> Thank you guys again for commenting, i love making you cry <3  
> No in all honesty, I have a really hard time writing hurt because I personally tend to turn off my emotions when fighting, so I'm so so glad you guys liked it, i had no clue what i was doing  
> See you all in the next one!! I got it ready and I will be uploading it this weekend because I'm trying to space it out! Character development!


	13. Where hard edges turn soft - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this three part chapter!  
> after the last apology Prowl comes prowling in the middle of the night, lol yeah i think im funny

He had been staring at the ceiling for several groons, shuttering his optics off just to shutter them back on, his visor flicking on and off accordingly casting the room in a strange red light every now and again. Scavenger was pressed into his side, the rest of the Constructicons draped loosely over each other next to them, snoring and rumbling into the dark.

Bonecrusher would spend most of his time when he couldn’t recharge watching them, chasing away fearful thoughts and the last scattered pieces of nightmares as he studied their faces and felt their sparks pulse in tandem. It was peaceful, something he usually wasn’t too fond of, but with the gestalt, everything was different. Anger turned to joy, fear turned to play and hard edges turned soft.

The gentle whoosh of the door opening made him jerk towards it, almost jolting Scavenger off of him but his arm around the smaller mech managed to keep him mostly still. Still he activated his nightvision.

Not that he needed it much. Fear and anger immediately vanished as two bright, cyan eyes peered back through the dark at him.

“Prowl?”

A sigh. He had definitely hoped they were all recharging. Still surprise lingered. And a tiny bit of hope.

Stepping in gingerly the enforcer closed the door behind him before starting towards the berth. “Yeah.” He said simply, he sounded tired.

In a few quick strides he was in front of the others, one awake, four blissfully unaware. He seemed to hesitate as the visor’s red light shone on him. He looked exhausted, like he had been twisting and turning for just as long as Bonecrusher had, and yet he still looked beautiful. Bonecrusher allowed himself a small smile as he looked the Autobot over, they had been lucky with Prowl, body, mind and spark. And they would fight for him even if it meant fighting him as much as they did right now.

Another sigh and the Praxian seemed to have made up his mind.

“Scoot” he said before climbing onto the berth. Bonecrusher nearly did a double take and pushed Scavenger closer to Hook so he could allow the smallest ‘constructicon’ to join them, he nearly chuckled at the thought. Prowl laid himself down on his other arm, back pressed into his side and doorwings turned down so as to not get caught.

The Praxian sighed delightedly as he got settled and Bonecrusher couldn’t help himself from letting go of Scavenger and roll onto his side so he could bring the other arm around the narrow waist in front of him. To his surprise Prowl let him, he didn’t just let him, he laid his own servo over his and pressed as close as he could. The sound of turning and metal against metal told him that Scavenger had found someone else to cling to. Good, the excavator didn’t like recharging without having a hold on someone.

“Couldn’t sleep?” The ex-con asked, not quite understanding why Prowl was here in the first place.

“Something like that.” He whispered back and Crusher brought his lips down to his helmet, he always sounded tired but not like  _ this _ . Not like he hadn’t recharged in days. Prowl nuzzled into the movement and for a moment it felt like he might turn around. Might return the affection.

He was acting slightly odd, Bonecrusher noted. But then again he had been acting off ever since he had seen him cry.

“Why are you here tho?” Bonecrusher asked when he didn’t continue, it still felt surreal to him that he was here at all, unprompted and by his own accord. In his arms. It made a warm feeling spread around his spark.

A nano-click passed, then another and the con had almost resigned himself to not getting an answer when a tiny voice replied. “Didn’t want to recharge alone.” Honest, vulnerable. Something was changing.

The feeling of warmth spread. And this time the larger mech gave a pleased hum in reply.

They laid like that for a small while, just being, until Prowl spoke up again.

“You were awake when i got here, are you alright?” The question sounded weird coming from the small Autobot, not a question that seemed to belong to someone like Prowl. It was out of place for his character, too soft, not something he had ever really asked any of them. And it was then that he realized that it  _ was  _ out of Prowl’s character, not something such a logical mech would normally ask, and certainly not just anyone, and at the same time he realized that Prowl was  _ trying _ .

Was he alright? He didn’t know what to say, he was going to be honest. But how would he explain it well? He didn’t want to overwhelm the mech, have him run away like he did before, or anytime feelings were out in the open. But he would never get anywhere if he hid it from the enforcer either. 

He decided to face honesty with honesty, Prowl could run if he wanted, because clearly he would come back.

“I’m fine, I just have trouble sleeping some nights. Sometimes I feel restless, other times I think about the things that’s been happening, I get quite a few nightmares too.” He admitted, keeping it simple as he hooked a leg over Prowl’s.

Prowl hummed along. He seemed to hesitate again.

_ Hard edges turn soft. _

“What about?” He asked slowly, unsure. Unsure if he was overstepping boundaries or if he actually wanted to know Bonecrusher couldn’t tell. But one thing he figured right away.

Prowl wanted to be closer.

He wanted to know why he got scared, share his fear and comfort. He really  _ was trying. _

A tickling sense of pride ran down his spine.

“Lots of things, mostly any of the others getting hurt, not being able to save them. Not being able to save you.” Prowl visibly shrunk at the words. “I think about Scrapper a lot, the empty spot where he used to be, I wonder if he’s waiting for us. I think about the human that killed him.” He went on, the pain of losing Scrapper evident in his voice, pushing is his field. Still he was calm, still he was alright.

“There’s been more than a few nightmares about you too lately, you walking away, betraying us, never caring as much as we do.” He said with a sigh, this was the tough part, admitting the hurt, the fear, laying it out for Prowl to see. He had so much power over them and he terrified and excited them so. They could be great if he let them but he could also tear them all to shreds.

And if he decided to never want them, not even tolerate them, there was nothing they could do to fill the emptiness inside them.

One thing was knowing it, hearing it was completely different.

Prowl didn’t answer, what could he say? It was a fact and still so very unstable. Still could very well happen. 

Still he clutched the hand on his waist, intertwined their digits. Something that felt like a promise but wasn’t ready to be spoken yet.

And that was enough.

Bone crusher sighed and in return he leaned on over and kissed the Praxian on the cheek.

There was no yelling, no fuss but the supple blush also didn't go unnoticed.

A chuckle followed by a sigh of resignation. 

Arms tensed momentarily, legs going stiff and Prowl yelped as he was suddenly lifted, turning with Bonecrusher as he flopped onto his other side, bringing Prowl into the pile of sleeping mechs. The black and white mech landed gently in the small space between Crusher and Scavenger, or rather he ended up half in over the smaller bot as there wasn’t quite enough room.

Bonecrusher gave a low rumbled laugh, Prowl grumbled irritated under his breath.

And Scavenger stirred ever so slightly.

“What’s wrong Crush?” He didn’t even shutter on his optics, his visor remaining dark. He sounded so far gone, so content and Prowl wanted to stay quiet so he could drift back into recharge.

Bonecrusher had another idea though.

“Prowl’s here” He said with a warm rumble. There only went half a second before realization to set in.

“Prowl’s here!?” Scavenger shouted, causing a groan from the other three as he turned around, arms outstretched and visor flickering on and off as he tiredly latched himself onto the Praxian who sent a glare up at the mech behind him. Only to have him nuzzle down into him.

The rest of the gestalt glanced up and blue optics met red. Fear tickled the air but...They smiled.

They smiled so softly.

_ He was back. _

His spark tumbled in it’s chamber.

He smiled back.

Arms wrapped around Scavenger and more warm frames pressed closer, someone draped themselves over the others in retaliation for not getting a close enough spot. Someone chuckled. He felt wandering hands on his frame. He let them and they settled.

Rumbling purrs echoed in the dark. Visors turning off, one by one.

Glancing up he saw a darkened visor.

Well, looks like they would all recharge tonight after all. He shuttered his own optics and felt the pulse behind the clamp on the bond. He released his grip on it a tiny bit more and fell into recharge with a content sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i managed to wait till today with posting this chapter and I'm very proud of myself! I don't have a whole lot else to post right now and my internship just got a lot harder so who knows when the next chapter is gonna drop


End file.
